Advances in mobile communications technologies have increased the number of avenues of user Internet access. Users are now able to access and interact with web content using a variety of different communication devices (e.g., smart phones, personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.), and are doing so with increasing regularity. As such, the back-end technologies that provide web content to users are being increasingly relied upon.